Candleheaded Madness
by Sa-Shame8910
Summary: Candlehead is in troble and is helped out by a friend, but is something bigger happening? the OC's are not mine, they belong to HardWraping. Pyro/Doughnut pairing Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer/ I do not own WIR or the OC's of this story they belong to HardWraping in a story called Sugar rush: rival racing, if you haven't read it then this fic probably won't make much sense so read it first, it's not complete yet, but this contains no spoilers. If you haven't watched WIR…YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE! GO SEE THE MOVIE! Enjoy.**

In the Japanese imported game Sugar Rush a ditzy green haired pyromaniac named Candlehead was driving down the candied road when she heard a loud pop, She had run over some sharp pop-rocks, she swerved and swayed into a ditch and hit a lollipop tree.

"Crumbs!" she said getting out of her kart a little dizzy from the crash, her left rear tire was shredded. She tried to push her kart out of the ditch, but it only resulted in her falling into a chocolate syrup puddle.

She gave up and started to walk home, kart-less, cold, wet, covered in mud, and on top of that it started to rain juicy drop syrup extinguishing her candle.

The pyro looked up at her no longer lit flame. "My candle!" her lip started to quiver, she was on the verge of tears when she heard an engine.

She turned to see a brown doughnut themed two person kart coming towards her, it stopped next to her and she saw who was in the drivers seat.

"Hey Candlehead, you need a ride?" said Dough with a look of concern on his face, she looked up at her candle as a tear escaped her left eye, then she lost it.

"I RAN OVER POPROCKS AND CRASHED AND NOW I HAVE NO KART BECAUSE IT'S STUCK AND I GOT ALL MUDDY AND IT STARTED RAINING! AND MY CANDLE...M-my candle! MY BEAUTIFUL CAN-UH-HU-HUHULLLLL!" she was leaning on the hood of his kart now and full on crying with tears running down her cheeks.

When she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, she stopped weeping to see Dough was hugging her, she blushed but didn't stop him, after thirty seconds she hugged him back.

She looked into his brown eyes. "I have an idea." he said picking her up and putting her in the back seat, he then got in the front seat and started the kart.

"Where are we going?" she asked while drying her eyes, Dough turned around and smiled warmly. "To the kart factory."

The rain stopped on the way to the kart factory, Candlehead was still sad about her candle, but having a short attention span, and craving conversation she started to chat with the driver.

"So...where's Manny?" she said looking at the seat she was in, Dough replied. "He's off fighting with Snowanna, she said something about his hat being stupid, then he said something about her Afro, and I just couldn't take the yelling so I left ...then I saw your kart so I went looking for you." Candlehead was flattered, he was looking for her? He didn't just come by luck? She felt a blush crawling over her cheeks when the kart stopped abruptly.

"We're here." she saw the guard snoozing in the gate box, they both got out of the kart and walked to the stand, Dough knocked on the glass.

"Wha- who's there?" the guard looked up to see the two air-heads and rolled his eyes. "Names and business?"

Dough piped up. "Fryer Dough and Candlehead." Candlehead waved at the guard. "Hi beard-papa." Dough finished what he was saying. "To get the tow-truck, and to relight a flame."

He opened the gate and handed Dough the truck keys. "Don't wreck it!" Dough grabbed the keys and headed in to the factory with Candlehead hand-in-hand.

Once inside he took her over to the oven and turned on the flame, she tilted her head and relit the candle, once her head was ablaze again a smile spread across her face. "Ooh...pretty!" she hugged Dough in a big gummy bear hug.

"Thank you Doughy, thank you so much!" when she let go he panted, and turned from purple back to his normal pigment of skin. "Sorry!" she said rubbing the back of her head.

Once he caught his breath, Dough said. "Come on, lets go get your kart." he opened the factory garage and got into the truck, he motioned Candlehead to sit on his lap seeing as it was a one seated truck.

She sat down on his lap and blushed deeply, Dough was also blushing but he had to help Candlehead, they left the garage and started heading back to where Candlehead had crashed.

Snowanna was sitting on a candy cane log next to the road, her chin in her left hand and a cinnamon stick arrow with a dark chocolate tip in her right.

She sighed looking at it, deeply thinking about it's owner, she hated him...or did she? She couldn't dwell on the thought for very long because the next moment a loud horn scared the whits out of her, she fell back and heard laughing, she looked up and saw Dough and Waxy in a tow truck laughing, how long have they been there?

They both started singing. "Snowanna and Manny, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." after that they drove away laughing, before Snowanna could catch them.

She stood up as they sped of, she had peppermint sticks and candied leaves in her hair, she growled, and clenched her hand into a fist. "I...am going to kill them!"

They were driving for a while still snickering about teasing snowy, when Candlehead's kart was in view, she squealed and bounced up and down.

They pulled up next to the kart and Dough said. "I'll hook up the line, you back it up and when I say you drive forward." Candlehead nodded her head. "Okay, got it!"

He jumped out and waited for her to back the truck up, then he hooked up the line getting a bit muddy in the process, then he yelled. "LET'ER RIP!"

She slammed on the gas, and pulled her kart out of the ditch, Candlehead was so happy she jumped out of the truck and ran over to the muddy doughnut hatted boy and gave him a large grin, but it faded when she saw her kart, the tire was wrecked and she didn't have a spare.

Dough removed the line and took off the tire, then he went to a compartment on the side of the tow-truck. "What's that?" Candlehead asked, Dough answered by opening the compartment it revealed two smaller front tires, and two larger back tires.

Now these tires dint look like they were from this game, they looked more like they were from Tron, but then Dough lightly tapped one of the rear tires.

It glowed a transparent blue and a screen showing a mugshot of every racer in sugar rush, Including the sweet toot kingdom racers, it took a minute to find Candlehead's picture, but Dough found it.

He lightly touched her picture and the screen disappeared, then the tire turned into her specific tire. "WOW!" she said amazed. They picked the new tire up and a new blank one appeared, they placed it on her kart.

"I didn't know spares like that existed!" she said while putting her jack-lift away. "They came with the update otherwise I wouldn't know about them." Dough dusted him self of and held out his hand with his usual cheery grin.

But instead of a handshake he found himself in a hug, with her lips pressed against his. He blushed more than his entire life, when she broke the kiss she looked up at him, he had a big goofy grin and his face was as red a Jubileena's helmet, the glaze on his doughnut hat started to melt. "Is it get in h-hot out here or i-is it just m-me?" was what he said before he fainted. Candlehead looked at the sleeping boy.

"Oops...Dough?"

deep in the waffle cone forest Snowanna was trudging through the ice cream snow. "How did I get here? First I was in the candy tree forest and now I'm here!" just then she heard growling, she turned around and saw what she feared, eight waffle wolves, mouths dripping hot fudge that melted the snow beneath it.

She did what any logical person would do...ran away, but the were catching up quick, suddenly she was tackled by on of the wolves, the hot fudge from it's mouth dripped on her and burned her shoulder, she cried in pain. "Argh!"

The wolf leaned closer to her face when an arrow went through it's side, the wolf collapsed and dissipated, she looked up to see Manny standing above her bow drawn. "You want her? you're gonna have to go through me! I dare you!" she looked up at him, her heart started to pump faster.

She stood up next to him and he gave her a dagger made of petrified graham cracker, he turned to her. "Can you use it?" she nodded.

The seven remaining wolves surrounded them, back to back she asked him. "What's our chances? Good or bad?" Manny turned his head to her and looked into her eyes and said with a solum look on his face. "Your hair looks nice today...Snowy." her heart sunk, no one called her snowy but her friends, or when some one has bad news, he lowered his bow and she took his free hand. "I like your hat...Manny."

She hugged him and hid her face in the crook of his neck, she closed her eyes mumbled something but it was to muffled to hear. The storm was getting so bad they could barely see the wolves, with the girl still rapped around his neck he drew his bow.

Yellow? Two yellow glowing eyes were just barely visible, floating just behind a wolf. Two sharp hard candy hands as red as a sweet seeker reached out and grabbed the wolf, a whimpering sound was heard, then it happened again, to another wolf, and another, and another, and another.

The figure in the mist gave Manny a glance, then disappeared into the tundra. The last thing Manny saw of him was the letter T in bright red.

Snowanna looked up to see the wolves were gone, but Manny was staring into the storm, he finally looked down at her. "Are you okay? That shoulder looks pretty bad!" She was about to say something but she passed out.

He picked her up and started to head towards his tree house.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer/ I do not own WIR or the OC's of this story they belong to HardWraping. Except the two new characters I added.**

Snowanna woke up, she looked around and didn't recognize the place, it was messy on one side of the room and clean on the other, The cold wind could be heard trough the closed window.

"Where am I?" She looked around to see another bed with someone in it, she sat up. "Hello? Who's there?" the other bed started to shift.

Dough sat up and looked at her, drowsy but still bewildered to the fact that there was a girl with a rainbow Afro in his room. "Hi...What are you doing here?"

Snowanna put her hand on her forehead, she was burning up, she looked back to the already confused Dough. "I'm just as confused as you are!" she said in a raspy voice.

"Where did you go yesterday?" she asked him. "You left when me and Manny started fighting, and then you and Candlehead scared me on Hershey road in the tow-truck, and when I tried to follow you I wound up in the...in the..." She trailed of trying to remember yesterday's events.

They both turned their heads to a trapdoor that opened in the far corner of the room. "Oh good your up, somebody's got bed head!" Manny said with a smirk.

"At least I don't have hat head!" she snapped back, she tried to get up but couldn't muster the strength, she felt a pair of soft hands gently push her down on the bed and then pull the blanket over her.

Manny put the back of his hand on her head. "You have a fever, you need to rest right now, in a little bit we'll drive you back to the candy kingdom, I have news for your president anyway." he went to the trapdoor. "Come on Fryer, let's go!"

Dough was quick to leave, he only called him Fryer when he had urgent news.

Candlehead was acting extra bubblie today, giggling, sighing, and staring into space. Vanellope and Taffyta found this very strange and suspicious, so they took it upon themselves to investigate.

"Alright Candlehead, your acting weird, so spill it, what's up?" Vanellope pushed Taffyta out of the way rolling her eyes. "What Taffyta is trying to say is, are you ok?" Candlehead's eyes shifted, her palms got sweaty.

"I'm just...happy my cart wasn't ruined in the cash yesterday, nothing special!" Candlehead said twiddling her thumbs, Taffyta didn't look convinced. "Oh really."

Suddenly Taffyta was tickling Candlehead, she squealed and wiggled. "Tell me what's going on Candlehead, or I won't stop." Vanellope tries to stop the rowdiness. "Taffyta stop, if she didn't want to tell us, she doesn't have to!" Taffyta stopped and looked at the president.

"Stay out of this prez, I'm interrogating, so stay back or I'll tickle you too!" She went back to her interrogation. Vanellope squinted her eyes. "Oh really?"

Vanellope ran over and started wrestling, and tickling Taffyta, receiving the same treatment. Candlehead took this opportunity to slip away, she stopped in the courtyard because Dough was helping a very sick Snowanna out of his and Manny's double kart, and Manny in Snowanna's kart, she ran back inside.

Vanellope and Taffyta were still fighting, Candlehead got their attention. "Snowanna is in bad condition!" All three of them went to the courtyard. "Taffyta, Candlehead help her inside, Manny, Dough come with me!"

In a cave deep in the ice cream winter land, a short creature with glowing yellow eyes walked closer and closer to its unsuspecting target. A little girl around a camp fire, she turned and screamed. "Aaah! Don't do that Talos!"

The girl smacked him on the arm, he removed his mask and his yellow glowing goggles, red hard candy gloves, and white jacket. He sat down next to her. "I'm sorry Olivia, don't be mad!" She crossed her arms, and looked away. "I'm not talking to you, being out in the cold so much you should be used to cold shoulders."

He gave her his great big puppy dog eyes, she smiled and hugged him. "Okay, so what am I cooking tonight? You were gone for at least a day or two." he gave her the bag and sighed. "Just waffle-cone wolf meat again, and topped with ice-cream!" he scooped some ice-cream off the walls and put it on a peppermint plate.

She could tell he was upset, not being able to provide much for his friend or himself, was very stressful, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and hugged him. "It's enough to servive, and that's all I need."

He smiled a little and said. "Well if that's enough, then let's start cooking!"

Vanellope paced trying not to freak out to much because of what Manny just said, she sat back down in her thrown. "Run it by me one more time!"

Manny cleared his throat and repeated himself. "It was a creature with glowing yellow eyes, sharp red hard candy hands, and a red T on it's back."

Vanellope got up and walked toward the front door. "Have all racers and NPC's come to the castle and hide in the fungeon, have Duncan, Winchal, and the Oreo guards out side protecting the entrance, Sour Bill you're with me!"

Sour Bill followed her. "Where are we going your highness?" She opened the door and started heading toward the outlet. "To get Ralph!" they walked up the rainbow colored road, and through the barrier, they got on the train and headed to game central station.

When they got there, as they were walking out of the tunnel red lights flashed and a blue man with a clip board appeared. "Names." Vanellope motioned Sour Bill to stay close. "Vanellope Van Shweets, and Sour Bill." Serge wrote down the names. "And where you coming from?" She simply replies. "Sugar Rush." he continued to write. "Who are you to the game and did you bring any candy with you." she answered proudly. "President of Sugar Rush, and Sour Bill is my adviser." she searched her pockets and fond a oatmeal raisin cookie. "Just an oatmeal raisin cookie." Surge held up a thumbs up. "What game you going to."

She smiled. " ." Surge waved them by and then disappeared. They started to walk over to Ralph's when Sour bill noticed a poster that read: missing t-rex, if found contact Jurassic Park, it would be much appreciated. Warning approach with caution!

Vanellope thought about it for a while, but then remembered her problem and ran to Ralph's outlet with sour bill in tow!


	3. Chapter 3

**3 A/N: Disclaimer/ I do not own WIR or the OC's of this story they belong to HardWraping. Except the two new characters I added.**

Ralph was siting in his chair made of bricks, when he heard a knock on his door. He walked over to his door and opened it. "Hello?" before he knew it a small pair of arms were around his neck, he smiled and hugged back.

"Hey Vanellope, what are you doing here?" his smile turned to concern when he saw she brought Sour Bill with her. "What's wrong..." She cut him off. "We think Turbo might be back!"

His face turned from concern to pure rage, his large fist plowed through the wall. "That pasty faced no good game manipulator has the nerve to show his face again! I thought he was deleted!" Vanellope put her small hand on his huge one.

"Calm down Ralph, we're not positive it's really him, one of the racers just saw something that fit the description! That's why I came to get you." he stood up and started to walk to the penthouse.

"You're so lucky is out of town for two weeks, we need to get Felix and Calhoun, then deal with this problem before it gets out of hand." Ralph bumped into something, he looked down.

"Before what gets out of hand?" said a very disoriented Felix. "we think Turbo might be back."

Candlehead was sitting in the Fungeon, on the other side of the room was Dough who was eating piece of pie Jubileena had been passing out, Taffyta saw Candlehead starring at the doughnut themed boy.

Taffyta got a huge devious smile on her face. "It's him isn't it?" Candlehead jumped a bit. "What? I don't know what your talking about! Nothing happened between us." Taffyta laughed at her friend's nervousness.

"Don't worry Candlehead, I'm not going to tell everybody!" she said rolling her eyes. "I'm your friend, I'll keep your secret, now what's up!" Candlehead sighed.

Yesterday I wrecked my kart which led to the rain distinguishing my candle, but he helped me relight my candle, and fix my kart!" Taffyta listened intently. "And I was just so happy that I...I k...kissed him!"

Taffyta was a bit shocked, but soon got over it. "Well do you like him?" Candlehead didn't make eye contact but nodded, Taffyta patted her on the back. "well if it's any consolation, I really like Rancis, I'm afraid to tell him...You tell him you're dead!" Candlehead nodded her head.

"Why are we in here anyway?" Candlehead asked "Well, while you were on your little date with the Pilsbery dough boy, Manny and Snowanna thought they might seen an evil little game-jumper." Candlehead looked confused. "Turbo might be back!" Candlehead still looked confused, Taffyta rolled her eyes. "King Candy!" Candlehead finally got it.

"Oh! He was kind of mean locking up our memories like that! I don't like him" Taffyta slapped her own face in annoyance. "Candlehead you're hopeless."

was doing a damage inspection on the blast-door from the last Cy-bug attack, when she was picked up by a man dressed as a lumber jack. "Wreck-it! Put me down now!"

"We need your assistance!" Ralph said walking toward the monorail, a knee was planted in his somach. "I can walk you know!" Ralph was on the ground of the station platform groaning, Vanellope ran out of the train and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Calhoun's stern look melted into a motherly smile, and she hugged back. "Hey sweetie, how you doing?" Vanellope breaks the hug and begins to help Ralph up.

"I've been better, we need to get back to sugar rush quickly!" on the train Felix greeted his wife with a kiss, the handy man had not seen his wife in a while. "What is going on?" Felix just found out so the details were still fuzzy. "We have suspicion Turbo might be back!"

Olivia was sleeping, Talos didn't want to wake her so he left the cave early in the morning, he put his protective gear on and set out to find food. "well here I go." he stepped out in to the frigid air, and started traveling north west.

The first thing he saw was the tracks of a chacodile. "But what's a chacodile doing all the way out here?" He followed them for a while till he reached the creature making said tracks.

It was small, but big enough for a meal. He was directly behind it when suddenly. "Snapper? Is that you? I was so..." He was starring a girl dressed for the cold with pale skin. She screamed and he grabbed Snapper and ran.

He didn't get very far, when he was drop kicked in the back, making him drop Snapper and landed head first on a frozen chocolate rock.

Everything was fuzzy for a minute, then it all went black.

Adorabeezle wasn't sure who it was she just drop kicked, but they weren't to be trusted. She bent over And flipped him over. His goggles were cracked, and he had a gash in his forehead.

"Let's bring him with us Snapper! Vanellope can deal with him!" She made a makeshift sled out of waffle cone bark from the trees, and rolled the stranger onto it.

"One, two, and heave!" She started to pull the sled toward the castle. After about twenty minutes of pulling she decided to take a break, she was about ten more minutes away when her prisoner started mumbling in his sleep.

"O..Ol..Olivia? Olivia!" He was tossing and turning when his eyes shot open. "Olivia! Where am I? Who are you?" He saw he was tied down to a large piece of waffle cone, he had a very bad head ache.

"Ow! Why does my head hurt?" Adorabeezle panicked and punched him in the forehead, he was once again unconscious. "Crumbs!" Adorabeezle said as she shook her hand in pain.

She started pulling the sled again, with Snapper running in and out of her feet. "Snapper stop, you're going to trip me!" she tripped and fell, but she didn't fall on the ground, she fell into a giant hand, she looked up to see a man dressed as a lumber jack. "Need help with that?" Ralph asked as he picked up the makeshift sled


End file.
